Looking Back
by FredWeasleysgurl4ever
Summary: PG13 'cause of lots of death. Not the usually happy X-Men Evolution story... lots of death!


Five years... five long years ago was when it all started.  
  
It started with just little things really nothing too big. In fact looking back now, I remember that none of my friends or even myself seems to notice what was happening.  
  
But I'm getting off topic; I'll go back to the sad tale of woe and pain. Through out history, since the end of WWII, nothing this... this evil (lack of any other words) had happened to any one group/people. But I believe I'm getting ahead of myself here, aren't I? Sorry about that. I'll tell to not do that so much.  
  
Not many of us left now---so many deaths, and yet so many new lives starting at the same time---I, myself, am with child right now. And because of that I worry about this unborn child's father. Again I'm getting ahead of myself. Sorry... again. I guess you want to know who I am...right?  
  
Well you might have to wait a little longer for that answer. As for right now you just need to sit back and listen to my sad tale.  
  
(Part 2: Some of the Past)  
  
"SCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT!!! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Jean yells out, as the love of her life falls to the ground... dead.  
  
She runs over --- tears at the brim of her deep dark green eyes, and spilling over... rolling  
  
down her face. She reaches the body of her fallen loved one and falls to her knees. "Scott..." Jean says softly, not noticing the humans behind her...  
  
(Part 3: What we feared would happen)  
  
I worry about the others. I don't know what to do to help any of them. Besides every time Bobby leaves for another fight I get so scared. I'm worried that he may not come back one time.  
  
I told him last night, about being pregnant. I never thought he would take it so well, he was so glad, happy, whatever words you want to use. He didn't go help the others with the fight earlier today. I know I should be glad, don't get me wrong I am happy/glad. But how can I be REALLY happy when so many of my friends are either dead or have been made into slaves. I know I shouldn't worry so much, but I can't help it. I'm so worried that I've made myself really tired now. I'll write in you later.  
  
(Part 4: In one of the Male "Camps")  
  
DAY 200: (Or I believe so. I've lost count again...)  
  
I'm close to going crazy, but one thought keeps me sane---thinking of my friends. It doesn't really keep me sane, but at least I won't go crazy as fast... If I even had the faintest idea of where Ororo, Danielle, little Jamie, Kitty, The Professor, or Jean happen to be... I don't know what I'd do. I know where Hank, Alex, and even Toad are. They're right here in this camp along with me.  
  
But they're kind of lucky. They get to be on work detail. I'm not that lucky... I'm stuck in this little white room all day. I keep getting closer and closer to going crazy each day.  
  
One main thought that may not help me for much longer (to stay sane by) is thinking about sweet Kitty.  
  
When I was first placed in here I would think that any day "free" mutants would come in here and take this camp over. Thus setting the others free... but like everything else in this camp, I gave up on that dream. I don't know how much longer I can last, so I'm going to write this down... just in case for the worst.  
  
My Dearest Kitty,  
  
I am sorry that I never got to say this to your face. I love you! I am only sorry that it had to take something like this for me to see that. If you are reading this letter, than I have became an angel. But remember Kitty--- you were always my angel, even when you weren't around or even near me. I remember when you first smiled at me --- that was the day, Kitty that day I knew you were meant for me and I for you.  
  
My heart will always have one place that only you Kitty will be able to fill.  
  
Love always,  
  
Kurt Wagner  
  
I best go now... I hear footsteps coming down the hall. Cannot let them catch me writing. Who knows what they might do.  
  
(Part 5: Another Death)  
  
"I have got your back Logan." Colossus says, in his deep Russian voice.  
  
Logan takes off, killing a few humans who were dumb enough to try to stop him.  
  
Colossus walks up behind two humans (his "normal" skin already changed into his "steel skin"). He picks the two humans up and throws them over his shoulders. As the two humans fly into two different walls Colossus turns around and faces four more humans.  
  
"It's not working." One of the four humans cries out to the other three, as they are trying to shoot Colossus.  
  
The four humans have their backs against the wall, with Colossus walking towards them. With Colossus' back to one male human, (we shall cal him... Jim!) Jim gets an idea.  
  
He searches the floor and finds whatever he was looking for so hard, a metal bat. Jim stands back up and run at Colossus (With his back towards Jim still). He raises up the metal bat and strikes Colossus in the small of the neck, causing him (Colossus) to first, fall to his knees and then all to the to the floor, passing out. At this point Colossus' metal/steel skin returns to normal. The four humans that were against the wall walk over to the "mutie" and start firing off their guns, again 'till no one has any bullets left. 


End file.
